


Confessions

by Bass_Line



Series: Deer And Wolf [3]
Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: Final round of torturing Penelope, I like to believe that Lisle drops his perfect prince persona whenever Penelope's involved, Lisle's characterisation is no longer canon but please let me dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: Penelope could handle hiding in a closet with Gisette in the servants' quarters, allow her feet to be stepped on while dancing at the courtesy of the Revaire princess, but being regaled with stories about her drunk behaviour after the disastrous play?Absolutely not, and how did Gisette get into her room anyways?
Series: Deer And Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568932
Kudos: 2





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> It's a shame that Penelope doesn't really have strong nerves of steel in canon, or maybe she does have one past the play in Week 5. I wish I have access to alpha content...

"Ow… My head…" Penelope woke up groggily, a nagging pain in her head serving as an alarm clock from the princess. She could barely remember what had transpired the previous night, all she could remember was that she had performed a play that went _horribly_ wrong. As minutes passed, her memories started to piece themselves back together. Penelope then remembered that to dull the horrible reception they faced, the actors decided to drink until they pass out. Or when the servants chased them back to their rooms, whichever came first. "Did I drink too…?"

"Absolutely." Penelope gasped, her head nearly snapping towards the direction of the siren-like response. Staring back at her was the beautiful Revaire princess, her face indicating no signs of a hangover. Gisette laughed sweetly, cupping Penelope's cheek with her well-manicured hand. "I didn't know you're a heavy drinker Penelope."

"P-Princess? What are you- am I in your room perhaps?" Penelope asked, surveying her surroundings. She was greeted with familiar floral printed wallpaper, indicating that it was indeed her room. This perplexed Penelope, how _did_ Gisette enter her room? She was fairly sure that Lisle wouldn't open the door for the Revaire princess, and Penelope was conscious only minutes ago. Yet, Gisette sounded as if she had been in the room for a while. "I-I apologise, I shouldn't have asked such a silly question…"

"It's not a silly question, and the door was unlocked." Gisette replied, smiling slowly as she bared her teeth slightly. The Wellin princess gulped, she felt like she was staring at a wolf. A spellbindingly enchanting one, but a wolf nonetheless. Gisette had of course noticed the change in Penelope's expression, leaning in closer to her in response. "A rather dangerous move at the summit, wouldn't you agree?"

"Was it unlocked before or after you stood outside my room?"

"How silly, I can't lockpick to save my life! I'm not a pirate as you can see." Gisette laughed as though Penelope had just told a grand joke, which sent a chill down the latter's spine. Gisette may be a mystery, but Penelope knew that she was clearly capable of surviving given that she had lived through Revaire's tumultuous political climate. Lockpicking may very well be one of Gisette's more harmless skills. "Speaking of pirates, you were drinking like one last night."

"... Please pardon my rudeness, but I believe I've misheard you?" There was absolutely no way that she would've allowed herself to drink heavily, regardless of her sobriety. Gisette delicately raised an eyebrow, implying that she wasn't lying to Penelope. Or at least, the impression that she wasn't lying. "D-Did I behave improperly last night?"

"Hmm… you were forced into a drinking contest with the other delegates, and I believe you were the only delegate conscious after all of the alcohol had been consumed. Apart from me, of course, considering that I didn't have a single drop."

"I… I find it hard to believe that Lord Clarmont would engage in such activity." From what she knew about him, Clarmont was a serious man that abstained from alcohol in public settings. Even if he had to drink, he would consume an amount that wouldn't leave him intoxicated yet appropriate for social settings.

"Prince Zarad may have a part in getting him to drink more than he was used to."

"Why didn't you drink then?" Penelope had an inkling, but it was always best to get the answer from the source herself. Even if said source lied often. Gisette hummed in consideration, there were so many answers she could give the Wellin princess and Penelope would be none the wiser.

"I wanted to take care of you should you pass out." To her credit, Gisette really wasn't lying when she gave that answer. It was just that the need to stay sober so as to prevent herself from being taken advantage of took higher precedence than the desire to take care of Penelope. The latter narrowed her pale pink eyes slightly, distrusting the Revaire princess's reply. _'She's just as sharp as ever, even though she's still hungover. Well done Penelope, well done.'_

"Is that so? And here I thought you avoided alcohol because you can't trust yourself to keep your secrets when you're under influence." Penelope replied, aware that she was now walking dangerously on a fine line that could seal her fate. One wrong step, and she would be murdered at the hands of Gisette's mechanisms. Still, she had confidence in the tips Avalie had given her during one of their rehearsals. Just that she barely had confidence in her ability to execute Avalie's teachings. _'I wonder why did Lady Avalie teach me how to spar with words? Is she perhaps aware of my interactions with Princess Gisette?'_

"Maybe one day you'll find out if your words ring true." Gisette smirked, appreciating the effort Penelope had invested in an attempt to unnerve her. The Wellin princess was proving to be an interesting character of study, though this realisation left Gisette somewhat exposed. "Anyways, you said some rather _fascinating_ things last night. Why, it's a great shame that you've forgotten them."

"I-I doubt anything that I said would be considered worth listening, let alone fascinating." Penelope wasn't sure that her usual conversational topics of horticulture was worth being fascinated over, but it seemed like Gisette felt differently. At least, Penelope _hoped_ that the Revaire princess felt differently. _'I dearly hope that all I did was to ramble about the plants found back in Wellin…'_

"Oh? Do you not find the topic of you declaring your love for me fascinating?" Penelope could feel her blood going cold, did she really reveal such a detail? In fact, it was unbelievable to even entertain the thought that she was in love with Gisette. The Revaire princess was easily one of the most dangerous delegates at the summit, perhaps the most dangerous depending how you look at it. "Hm, perhaps you would prefer the part where you admitted that you enjoyed me touching you during the performance?"

"T-That was highly inappropriate and you knew it!" Penelope exclaimed, shivering as more memories cleared up. She now remembered how Gisette portrayed Vienna's relationship with Serah, and she did it with lots of inappropriate touching. Penelope highly doubted that cousins would trace the figure of their cousins, or to bite their earlobes in order to elicit a reaction. In fact, draping their arms on their cousins' shoulders while staring directly into their eyes was _extremely_ inappropriate, much more so considering that they were related. "W-We're supposed to play as _cousins_ , not _lovers_!"

"Who's to say that cousins with a strong bond aren't comparable to lovers?"

"Our characters are both girls…!"

"Why Penelope, that's a comment that I least expect from you!" Gisette commented casually, but her purple-blue eyes glimmered dangerously. Penelope leant back, trying to distance herself from the Revaire princess. "After all, your brother has a great interest in such topics."

"I…! I-I fail to see your point." Penelope could feel herself being stared down, akin to a deer caught in a trap by a hunter. Gisette said nothing, only smiling innocently as she reached out to play with Penelope's tousled hair. _'How does she know about Lisle's preference for men? No, she might not know about it. It's very likely that she's doing this only to trick me into confirming it…'_

"How unfortunate, I suppose it would be inaccurate to say that you have an interest in this particular topic?"

"If anything your highness, it seems that _you're_ the one who has an interest in it."

"How fortunate for you, for you still have two weeks to figure out if that's true." Gisette friendly replied, but Penelope could sense a hint of warning hidden under her words. Or maybe it was an invitation, either way the Wellin princess was too scared to find out. "Before I forget, I believe you've mentioned that you had trouble imagining me in a state of undress...?"

"T-That's…!" Penelope blushed a bright red, she couldn't believe that she would admit that while intoxicated. "I-I-I only tried to imagine you with your undergarments…"

"... Would you like to see them?" Gisette offered, with unintelligible noises coming from the scandalised Wellin princess. "A joke your highness, though it's a joke that could be true if you wish."

"I-I… y-you…"

 _'Seems like I broke the poor girl, to think that she could give off such a reaction… It makes me want to tease her further…'_ Gisette smirked, her free hand tracing Penelope's collar bone followed by her bosom. As her hand rested upon Penelope's bosom, said princess let out an undignified squeak in retaliation. "Let's see… what else did you confide to me…?"

"Gisette!" The Revaire princess blinked in surprise, usually Penelope only addressed her without any titles when she was forced to. Hearing her name being called out voluntarily, it genuinely startled Gisette. "I-I don't know what you wish from me, but I think it's best if you would cease your actions. At once."

"... Alright, how can I say no to you?" Gisette complied, a tad too easily for Penelope's comfort. She had only raised her voice in order to prevent Gisette from furthering her inappropriate conduct, but to think that she had retracted both hands from Penelope's comfort zone… "I find it rather exhilarating that a sweet-natured princess can be _so_ authoritative in the bedroom."

"I don't even know if you're trying to let my guard down, or genuinely trying to… form an alliance with me." Penelope wanted to say 'flirt', but that was too much even for Gisette. Or that was what she wanted to believe, she would really rather not utter such words even in private company. Gisette's lips quirked up slightly, approval veiled behind her eyes that were shining with false ignorance.

"You really are an impressive study my dear. For that, I shall grant you with a truth."

"A-And that is?"

"Oh, nothing important. Just that everything that I've told you with regards to last night had been a lie." Penelope wasn't sure what kind of face she was making, but for it to make Gisette break out in unrestrained laughter, it was most likely not a dignified one. "My apologies, but I wanted to see the extent of your adorable reactions. Surely you can forgive me for telling a few small lies?"

"... I-I think it wouldn't matter whether I forgive you or not, you'll still continue to do whatever you please."

"Ah, but your forgiveness means a lot to me." Gisette smiled charmingly, her long eyelashes fluttering as Penelope resisted an urge to sigh. Not only was that unladylike, she didn't want to let the Revaire princess discover that she had successfully gotten under her skin again. "Oh very well, would telling you what really happened last night soften your ire?"

"... Please." Knowing Gisette, she could (and would) spin a web of lies. Of course, Penelope dearly hoped that for once, Gisette would offer her the real story and not attempt to trap her with honeyed words… words that might've tempted the Wellin princess occasionally.

"You were crying over how it was your fault that the play wasn't as successful as it should be." Penelope nodded, that was something she could clearly envision herself doing. "And Lord Clarmont had to save you from the flirtations of Prince Zarad. Somehow, that led to a drinking contest which you were forced to participate."

"D-Dare I ask how did you avoid it?"

"Why, I volunteered to be the judge of course!" Gisette replied, mock offended that the result was anything but that. Penelope nodded thoughtfully, that _did_ sound like what Gisette would do in order to avoid a particular outcome. "... So who won?"

"You, only because the rest were too drunk to notice that you didn't drink as much as you should."

"A-And who brought me back to my room?" Gisette smiled brightly, maintaining silence until Penelope's eyes widen in shock. Or horror, both would result in the same expression from the Wellin princess either way. "... Thank you your highness."

"It's my absolute pleasure." Gisette ghosted her hand against Penelope's, a languid smile on her flawless features while her eyes roamed about the Wellin princess's body. Penelope flinched, aware that attention was fixated on her, and not in a good way. "Do you have any appointments for today?"

"N-No…? Why do you ask?" It was a question that Penelope regret asking, for the next thing she knew, Gisette was biting her neck. Or sucking, Penelope could only register a throbbing pain on the right side of her neck. Gisette smirked after she was done, but by now Penelope wasn't as horrified as she was back when she was in servants' quarters. _'I-Is this Princess Gisette's way of ending the conversation? I don't understand, why would she choose to end it this way… I hope Lisle wouldn't notice… who am I kidding, everyone will notice!'_

"I see that you're used to my reminders, perhaps I should make it even more lasting the next time we meet." Gisette noted, leaving the room as though nothing had transpired between the two princesses. As she left the room, she had nearly collided with Lisle, who seemed to have been standing outside Penelope's room for a fairly long period of time. "Your highness, a good afternoon to you."

"Likewise." Lisle bowed stiffly, a forced smile on his handsome features due to his distaste for the Revaire princess. "Your highness, I believe you haven't forgotten our lunch at the gazebo today?"

"Oh dear, my butler must've missed your invitation then. Regardless, I would be thrilled to have lunch with you your highness." Lisle nodded, leading Gisette to the gazebo. She knew that Lisle didn't actually send out an invitation, which meant that he wanted to talk about Penelope away from prying eyes. Gisette wasn't surprised that the perfect prince sought out her company. If anything, it was inevitable given her constant interactions with the sweet-natured princess. They soon arrived at the gazebo, which was empty as expected. "What a peaceful place to have lunch, I trust that you've managed to prepare something delectable?"

"I'm aware that most of your words are filled with lies, but did you have you lie to Pen like that?" Lisle asked, rage hidden in his calm tone as he smiled politely at the princess. Gisette raised both eyebrows, demonstrating that she didn't follow what he was saying. "Lying about her behaviour last night, what do you wish to achieve?"

"Why your highness, I thought you of all people would appreciate me protecting her reputation."

"If by protecting her reputation, you mean telling her the truth then passing it off as crude jokes, then I can assure you that you've succeeded." Lisle scowled, a rare sight given his reputation. He didn't care though, Gisette was far more threatening than the possibility of a damaged reputation. "I don't understand, what do you want from my sister?"

"I can tell you so many things, and yet none of them will be true." Gisette replied icily, if Lisle wanted to play offensive, so can she. Baring a few fangs once in a while was cathartic, or so what Avalie implied over tea during the first week of the summit. Besides, she was more than capable than to ensure that her reputation wouldn't be tarnished. In fact, she can make it so that it was glowing. "Are you by any chance upset that I left out the part that _you_ were the one who brought Penelope back to her room?"

"That's the least of my concerns, I'm much more interested in finding out why did you tell her the truth only to cover it up."

"For someone who's known to be very close to her, it's disappointing to witness that you fail to realise the motives of my actions."

"... I swear to god, I won't allow you to toy with her feelings." Lisle seethed, his warning forced out through gritted teeth. Gisette shrugged, his threats didn't mean much given that he was morally incapable of injuring someone deliberately. "You know, admitting that you have feelings for someone isn't a weakness."

"Now you're trying to give me advice? Your highness, perhaps you should get advice from Prince Zarad on how to woo a lady." Gisette laughed coldly, malice glinting in her eyes. "You're horrible at it, is it because I'm a woman?"

"As much as I don't have a high opinion of you, I would prefer to see my sister happy instead of troubled after socialising with you."

"Even if I _do_ admit it, do you think your beloved sister would be able to take it?" Lisle huffed, Gisette had a point even though he wished that she was wrong. The only consolation he had was that Penelope hadn't found someone she was interested in, at least he hoped so. "... There's something about the Wellin royal family, convincing me to give out so many truths and in one day too. I suppose you learn something new every day, wouldn't you agree your highness?"

"... That's something we can agree on." Lisle mumbled, hating that he was forced to agree with someone that he secretly disliked. He wondered why was Penelope interested in the calculative Revaire princess, didn't he warn her to stay away from delegates that were dangerous? "Forgive me, but I have pressing matters to attend."

"As do I, please excuse me your highness." Gisette curtsied, a regretful smile painted on her face as she made her way out of the gazebo. Lisle sighed, maybe Gisette really _was_ looking out for Penelope in her own twisted way. He couldn't foresee a happy conclusion should Penelope discover that she had indeed (drunkenly) confessed to the Revaire princess, admitted that she enjoyed Gisette touching her throughout the performance, and distressing over being unable to conjure a clear vision of Gisette in nothing but her signature ribbons that she wore in her hair. The worse would be how Penelope declared that she would throw her _own_ undergarments at Gisette, that was information that Gisette had kindly withheld from the Wellin princess.

 _'I just hope Pen wouldn't remember that the scandalous parts of Princess Gisette's recount were truths…'_ Lisle shook his head, he hoped that his dear sister was a forgetful drunk that would never remember what had entailed while under the influence. _'I wonder if I can obtain some of that Corval chocolate Prince Zarad had recommended during the Matchmaker's Breakfast… I'm sure Pen will love them.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the idea of Lisle losing his cool whenever Penelope's involved. I got this idea after playing as a selfish Arland princess who was, least to say, a complete brat during Lisle's horse riding invitation. She deserved to get herself 'escorted' back by Lisle, and I have no regrets.
> 
> To be honest, I have no idea where I was going with Gisette. Like, does she really like Penelope or is she just manipulating her right to the end? Good thing that their relationship is non-existent in canon, Penelope deserves much more than me torturing her.


End file.
